


deshabillé

by leiascully



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: smut_tuesdays, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it makes you look like a high priced call girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	deshabillé

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-series  
> A/N: For the person who requested that Cuddy ask House about her jacket. Happy SmutTuesday!   
> Disclaimer: _House M.D._ and all related characters are the property of Shore Z, Bad Hat Harry, and Fox. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"House."

It was startling, House thought, how Cuddy could make her quiet reasonable voice cut through all the noise of the room. Fortunately, she was standing with her arms crossed in the doorway of her office and he was on the other side entirely of the clinic, signing out at the nurses' station, and he could just pretend he hadn't heard her. He grinned at Brenda as he scrawled his signature, and she scowled as he finished with a flourish and began to limp off.

"House," said Cuddy again, from somewhere closer, and her voice was all sharp edges. He nearly jumped. Had she developed secret teleportation powers? He wouldn't put it past her, given that she was standing just at his elbow.

"I'm sorry," he said, "you must be mistaking me for someone who isn't going to lunch right now." She planted herself squarely in front of him. "Oooh, intimidation. Good tactic. I'm bigger than you and I'm not afraid to use this." He hoisted his cane.

"I need you," she said. He leered down her cleavage momentarily. The bossy way she crossed her arms really did wonders for the girls. He felt a little frisson of wanting her, just the normal moment of desire. She was gorgeous and she was tough and there were days he thought about just leaning down and kissing that cranky scowl off her perfect mouth.

"Cripple's gotta eat." He tried to move past her and she stopped him with a firm hand on his lapel. "Let go, Cuddy. I'm done with purgatory for the day."

"Two minutes," she said. "My office. If you're good, I won't make you replace all the candy in the jar in the clinic."

"Hmmmm," he pretended to consider. "Two bucks for a bag of Dum Dums or half an hour with the dragon lady? I think I'll pay up, thanks."

"I'll also make you pay for the espresso machine you stole from the canteen and the MRIs you've broken," she said calmly. "My office. Two minutes. I promise this won't be at all difficult for you."

"You drive a hard bargain," he complained, but hobbled after her. She closed both doors to her office and drew the blinds. He raised one eyebrow, standing too close behind her just to disconcert her. This was getting interesting. "What exactly do you need me for?"

She took a deep breath, turning to face him. "What do you think of this jacket?"

He blinked. "Is that all you wanted?"

She shrugged and lifted her chin. "I've got some big donors to meet this afternoon and I wanted a second opinion. You may be a rude bastard, but at least you're honest."

He took a long moment to look her over, dragging his eyes down her front until she blushed a little, her head held high. Her eyes snapped and the corners of her mouth tightened, and he held down a laugh. "You look like a high priced call girl."

She sighed, undid her buttons, and started to shrug off the jacket. "Thanks."

He crowded in close to her as she hung the jacket on her coat rack. The top of her blouse was temptingly undone and he reached down and undid another button. The creamy tops of her breasts beckoned and he undid another button, letting his fingers graze her chest. Cuddy whirled against him on her heels.

"House!" Her voice was the crack of a whip, though she tried to be quiet. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's the whole damn outfit, really," he said. "I was just helping out."

"You really are a class act," she said, and she was building up a good flush of righteous anger and that beautiful chest was heaving, and House couldn't take his eyes off her. "I ought to just fire your lame ass," she raged in that low husky voice.

"I have a better idea," he said, and leaned down and kissed her, standing too close on purpose so that she was off balance and couldn't move away. She bit his lip and he growled and put his free arm around her, holding her against him. Her body was warm and soft and she hummed a little as he pushed his growing erection against her leg.

"Is this what you want, House?" she hissed against his mouth, grinding her hips against his. "I have to fuck you into submission? As if I don't have enough problems?"

"More enjoyable than ordinary shouting. I made sure to get you on a good day," he said, too close to look at her, but imagining the fury in her eyes. "On that hormone high, aren't you? Whacked out on oxytocin? Ready to push the nearest man against a wall? I saw the way you were eying Chase this morning."

"I hate it when you're right," she said, and pushed her hand down the front of his pants.

"I love it when you're rough," he said. "Christ, your hands." His own hands were busy unbuttoning her blouse the rest of the way and lifting her breasts out of her bra. She wriggled out of her blouse and hung it carefully on the coatrack, did the same with her skirt, and then undid his belt and wrenched his pants off his hips.

"On the couch," she ordered.

"I thought this was my show," he said.

"Not anymore," she said, helping him step out of his jeans. "Not the couch. Get in the chair facing away from the door. That one." She pranced over to her desk in heels and stockings and underwear, her breast half out of her bra. He settled himself in the chair, hooking the cane in easy reach. The throbbing in his groin made it difficult to walk away, and though he wasn't so far gone he couldn't stop, he wanted to see how far Cuddy would take this. She fished in her drawer and held up a condom packet. He swallowed hard.

"You weren't kidding."

"If you can't stand the heat, get out of my office," she said. "No? Good. Take those off." She jerked her chin at his boxerbriefs and he lifted his hips and manuevered out of them as she shed her panties, rolling them down her thighs as she walked toward him.

"I wanted to do that," he complained, and damn, was she agile. The heat between his legs was almost unbearable.

"Today is not your turn to call the plays," she said, ripping the foil from the condom. She crossed the last few steps toward him, knelt briefly and rolled the latex down over his cock, looking up at him with a hunger in her eyes that made his thigh and his cock pulse.

"Will it be my turn at some future point?" he asked, storing the memory of the way her face looked at the end of his thighs, spreading his arms to welcome her into his lap as she settled herself and pushed down onto him with an expression of bliss.

"Only," she whispered, breathing faster, "only if you are very good. And if you do your fucking clinic hours."

"I did them," he said, "now I'm doing my fucking boss." His logic circuits were beginning to melt. She was so hot and so alive around him and god, it had been too long since he'd done this. He was going to lose it. Already chills were dancing over his skin. He pushed a hand between them roughly, rolling her clit a little too hard so that she hissed and rocked her hips against him in a steadier rhythm. She rubbed her breast against his lips and he turned his cheek toward her so that the nipple scraped over his stubble, which made her hiss again, but then he opened his mouth and took the nipple into his mouth, soothing it with his tongue. She started to moan and then pressed her face against the top of his head to muffle it. He could feel the vibrations in his scalp; her moan seemed to rattle through his whole body.

"Come on, Cuddy, come on," he mumbled around her breast. "Short fused here. Come on." He could feel the tightening beginning in his balls, and he rubbed his thumb more firmly against her clit, nuzzling at her breasts. "Come on, come on." It didn't even matter what he was saying anymore, just that he was talking to her, just that the flush was spreading up her chest, just that her breathing had gotten ragged and her pulse was too rapid where his forehead pressed into her neck. She tipped his face up suddenly, his teeth scraping over her breast, and then her mouth was hot and open over his, her back arching against his free hand, and he could feel the flutter of her muscles around him, driving him over the edge.

"Fuck," she said into his mouth as he drove up into her blindly. "Fuck." He shuddered under her and he could feel her going limp over him, resting boneless on his chest.

"Fuck," he agreed, breathing hard, disengaging his hand from between them and draping his arm around her, just because he had nowhere else to put it and it seemed right around her warm, curvy little body. "So was that good?"

"Takes me at least a week to do a performance assessment," she said, arching like a cat and climbing slowly off him. "God, I needed that."

"Clever and devious," he grumbled, watching her calves tremble as she walked to the coatrack. She pulled a packet of tissues out of her coat pocket and tossed it to him. "Thanks." He peeled off the condom, wiped himself down, and wadded the tissues into a ball.

"I told you this wouldn't be difficult for you," she said, stepping into the bathroom. Her voice sounded hollow.

"I didn't know my dragon lady quip would be so apt," he called after her, pulling on his underwear and hooking his jeans over with his cane. His hands were a little bit shaky and his thigh ached. She came out of the bathroom and looked in her desk drawer again, making a little satisfied noise. She came over as he stood up slowly and pressed a tablet into his palm, taking the wad of tissues from him and swaying back into the bathroom. He heard the sound of water running and then stopping and then she reappeared.

"Take that when you get back to your office. Muscle relaxant. It'll be good for your thigh."

"You know what else is good for my thigh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She took her skirt and shirt from the coatrack and put them on carefully, smoothing her palms over non-existent wrinkles. "I'm guessing beer and blowjobs."

"Cuddy, have you been the perfect woman all this time?"

"You'll never know," she said, straightening her blouse. "Go do your job. And so help me, if you screw up this meeting this afternoon, you will never understand the depth of my perfection."

"Ah, Cuddy," he said. "I love how screwed up women's body chemistry is."

She snaked a quick arm around the back of his neck and crushed his mouth to hers. "I know you do. Get going. You've got three days before I stop wanting to jump everything in sight, so you'd better be ready to make the most of them."

She turned her back on him and went back to her desk. "See you tonight, House."

He stood outside her office a little dazed, not sure how she'd managed to turn the tables on him so completely. Nurse Previn glowered at him across the room and he grinned at her, suddenly cheerful, and whistled as he went to the elevators and banged the call button with the tip of the cane. He hoped Cuddy had good taste in beer, but then it probably wouldn't matter.


End file.
